Hellboy and Liz
by DragonEyes1294
Summary: Series of one shots starring Hellboy and Liz (movieverse) Rated for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 - After the kiss

**Set after the end of the first movie, I don't have much experience in writing smut so no flames please. Hope you enjoy.**

It may have been the middle of the night, but the BRPD was, as normal, as noisy and active as the London underground during rush hour. Making her way to Hellboy's room, Liz wandered through the organised chaos seemingly oblivious to it all, her mind a jumble of joy and nerves.  
For years she had been convinced that being normal was the only way to be happy and so had ignored any feelings she had for the demon, pushing him away whenever he tried to voice his own feelings for her, knowing it hurt them both. But it was only when she'd heard his voice, calling her back from the darkness, back in Rasputin's mausoleum, did she realise that she'd been wrong. She only needed him.

Reaching HBs rooms Liz was not surprised to find agent Myer's standing guard outside. Like her he seemed to have showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes, though it couldn't hide how exhausted he looked. "You never stop working do you John", she asked with a kind smile.  
"I'm being relieved soon" Myers replied, trying to stifle a yawn "Can't wait to get some sleep, we all need it, even Reds worn out". Turning he began to unlock the gigantic steel door that blocked her path, pulling it back before gesturing that she should enter, "I'll see you in the morning Liz"  
"See you".

The lights inside HBs rooms were off, the only light emitting from the muted TVs that covered the far wall. Surrounding her Liz could see the eyes of his many cats reflecting the TVs glare giving them a rather eerie appearance as they moved about. On the floor, piles of screwed up paper lay scattered everywhere, the failed attempts of letters he'd tried to write to her before. The tattered clothes that he'd worn for the mission were crumpled in a heap next to the giant bed that held the sleeping red mass that was Hellboy. His quiet snores accompanied by the cat's gentle meows.  
The demon lay on his back wearing nothing but his black leather trousers, his stone hand and tail dangling off the edge twitching occasionally in his sleep. His horns remained unfiled and harshly broken. She wondered if it had hurt when he'd broken them.

Before she knew it Liz was standing beside the bed, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she struggled to figure out what she was going to do next. Being a freak had made her life complicated in so many ways, the fear that you could potentially explode at any moment and destroy everything around you pretty much made making any kind of relationship exceedingly difficult and a physical relationship had seemed completely impossible. The only person who hadn't ever been afraid of her flammable tendencies was Hellboy, though being fireproof was probably part of it. HB had faced his own share of problems over the years, not being able to go out in public and spending his entire live being told that he was a monster, making him believe that he would always be alone.  
Watching him lying there, seeming so relaxed, made her ache to reach out and touch him, to trace the many scars that covered his skin, remnants from past battles. She wanted to show him how much she felt for him, to feel every part of him.  
Without even thinking, Liz took another step forward, one arm reaching out to gently touch his face when her foot suddenly caught on something solid and furry, sending her sprawling to the floor with a thump whilst the calamitous feline shot under the bed yowling loudly and hissing in resentment.

Inwardly cursing herself Liz started to get to her feet. A quiet deep voice making her jump "Liz?"  
Looking up she found herself staring straight into the bright yellow eyes of HB who was now propped up on one arm, looking down at her with a confused expression. "Hi" She mumbled back, accepting his outstretched hand as he helped her to her feet adjusting his position until he was sitting upright with her standing between his legs. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her face, if she leaned forward even a fraction she would feel his lips on hers, something that she desperately wanted. But the nerves were getting stronger, the fear of the unknown making her feel sick. "You al'right?" he asked.  
"Yeah just need to keep an eye out for cats", she gestured around the room, "You do have a few"  
They laughed for a moment about the silliness of the situation, laughing was good, it temporarily distracted her from the butterflies growing in her stomach. But the second the laughter died down they came right back.

"Red" she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her "I… I can't". Pulling back HB tried to look her in the eye but she kept her gaze fixed on the ground. "What do you mean?" He asked, gently tilting her head up to look at him. It took a moment before she spoke, trying to find the words to explain how she felt.  
"I'm… I'm scared Red".  
A look of hurt instantly crossed his face as he looked away from her, the arms that had been wrapped around her thin frame immediately dropped into his lap. It reminded her of the look he'd given her the last time they'd spoken in Professor Brooms study, when he'd told her that he'd never give up on her. The same conversation when he'd said he would change what he was if he could. Of course, he would jump to the conclusion that it was him she was afraid of.  
"Your scared of me" HB muttered, so quietly she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't standing so close, "Should've known this was too good to be true"

"Oh god Red no!" Liz gasped, grasping his face in both hands, desperately trying to get him to look at her, which was difficult as he was much stronger than her. "I'm not afraid of you, please don't think that"  
"Yeah yeah" he mumbled dismissively still avoiding her gaze.  
"I mean it HB" she said, closing her eyes, silently praying he'd believe her. "I love you, and believe me I want to, its just that I've never…"  
Soft fingers touched her cheek, opening her eyes she once again found herself gazing back into his yellow ones which contained a mixture of emotions.  
"It's ok I haven't either" He said, pulling her back into a tight embrace, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous".

"Anyway" he continued, "we can go as slow as we need", leaning in HB pressed his lips against hers in slow torturing kiss that increased the ache she felt for him into a burning need. Returning his kiss with equal passion her hands dropped to his chest and shoulders feeling his well—defined muscles moving beneath his skin. His tail caressing her legs as their tongues tangled together drawing pleasurable moans from each other. Each kiss becoming more heated then the last, quickly making her forget everything around her. She was ready for this, she loved Red more than she could ever say and she needed him so much right now. The rush of emotions coursing through her made controlling the fire within difficult but she pushed it down, Red may be fireproof but his room and cats certainly weren't.  
Feeling his flesh hand slip under her shirt, she pulled away for a moment so she could remove it, adding it to the pile of his own beside the bed, revealing her bare breasts to him. "So beautiful" HB mumbled, as he kissed her again, his flesh hand tweaked and massaged her soft peaks in a way that drove her mad. Moving forward so she was straddling his lap Liz could feel his arousal straining against his leather trousers.  
Keeping his stone arm tightly around her, Red suddenly stood up, making her squeal excitedly. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned to lay her down on the mattress, moving his arm to position himself so that his weight didn't crush her. An animalistic growl rumbled through his chest as she gently bit his neck, smoothing the bite with her tongue. Very quickly the rest of their clothes were removed, their bare legs tangling together. Reaching down Liz stroked him from root to tip, revelling in the sounds that it coaxed out of her demon lover. He felt so large in her hand for a brief moment the nerves were back as she doubted whether or not they would fit. Hellboy felt her pause, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, "I love you and I'll understand if you've changed your mind".  
"I love you to Red" Liz replied pulling him down, so she could kiss him passionately. Sliding a hand down her body to the heat between her legs he slipped finger inside of her making her gasp as he stretched her inner walls, preparing her. His movements causing a pressure to build inside of her, as she trembled with anticipation of the real thing. She pulled his hand away, "I _want_ you Hellboy" she gasped, taking hold of him, guiding him to her entrance. Staring her straight in the eyes Red slowly pushed into her, pausing every so often to give her time to adjust to his size, until he was completely buried inside of her stretching her to her limits. The initial pain quickly gave way to a rush of lust and pleasure. She struggled to control the small tendrils of flames flickered around them both as they began to move together, finding their rhythm. Hands and lips constantly caressing and hungrily kissing any piece of skin they could reach as they drove each other to ecstasy. The pressure inside of her continued until she felt she was about to burst. Red pulled her body tighter against his, lifting her off the bed as he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. She could feel him start pulsing inside her a sign that he was as close as she was.  
"Red!" She moaned as he pushed her over the edge, bringing him to his own release as waves of pleasure overcame them. They continued to move together to try and make the feeling last a long as possible.

When it finally faded Red rolled to the side so he could lie on his back, his arm still around her waist keeping her body close to his as they tried to catch their breath. "Wow" she breathed unable to come up with any other words to describe what had just happened. She couldn't even recall the reasons why she had been so afraid in the beginning, they all seemed so silly now. "You said it babe" Red replied his tail curling around her legs, absentmindedly stroking them whilst he ran his fingers through her long hair. Snuggling close into his side she laid her head against his chest tracing the patterns on his skin, enjoying the peaceful moment. The odd couple had experienced many things in their lives, and no doubt will have many more unforgettable experiences in the future, but Liz knew that nothing was ever going to be as good as it was right now, snuggled up to the man she loved after making love for the first time. The feeling was indescribable.

"Liz…?"  
"Yes?" she asked tilting her head up to look at him.  
"I love you" he said, "I mean that, I love you with everything in my heart", gazing into his eyes she could tell he meant it, they were so full of love and sincerity it made her want to cry.  
"I love you too" She replied, pressing one more kiss against his lips, "I always have and I always will", she giggled for moment as she rested her head against his chest again, closing her eyes as she listened to the strong beating of his heart, the sound lulling her off to sleep "Guess you're stuck with me Red".  
"Wouldn't have it any other way" he replied as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmares

**Liz thinks back into her past a little.  
I'm not 100% sure I've managed to word this in the right way, I hope you understand what I mean if I haven't. Please let me know what you think x**

For a long time Liz had been afraid to sleep, knowing her nightmares would come. Ever since she was little her nights were filled with horrific images, detailing every gruesome moments of her life. She frequently relived past physical abuse and every single moment she'd lost control of her fire within her sending the world around her into a sea of heat and flames. The faces of the people who'd been burned by her fire repeatedly tormented her to the point that she'd wake up screaming, only to find that the nightmare had become a reality.

As she got older the nightmares got worse, fuelled by her increasing number of negative life experiences, the fire getting stronger as she grew. Her repeated lapses in control and lack of sleep took any energy that she had leading to frequent black outs. It was following one of these blackouts that she had found herself in the middle of the BPRD. It was here Elizabeth Sherman was introduced to Hellboy and Abe Sapien, people who, like her, were different to the rest of the population and had quickly become her best friends, supporting her as she struggled to figure out who she is and to control the fire within her.  
Over the following years Hellboy was the most supportive, never once giving up on her no matter how many times she lost control or pushed him away, afraid that she'd hurt him. The red demon always know what to do to calm her down, to bring her back to reality. He made her laugh, he made her mad, he made her feel safe, loved and wanted. There was nothing about Hellboy that she didn't love.

Lying awake in their truck bed, encircled by his muscular arms, Liz looked back through her memories, amazed by how much her life had changed, and how much it was going to continue to change. Smiling to herself she looked down at where Reds flesh hands rested atop the small bump protruding from her stomach. Her life had changed for the better in so many way and it was all due to the man beside her.  
it had been ages since she'd last suffered a nightmare. She'd woken up screaming, surrounded by his strong arms, his body blocking the flames from escaping further, his deep voice murmuring words of reassurance letter her know she was safe. He'd never judged her, never once complained, he simply held her until she'd cried herself back to sleep.  
Resting her head on his chest, Liz listened to the beating of Reds powerful heart, mixed with his soft gentle snores, it was the most comforting sound she knew. That was another gift Hellboy had unknowingly given her, the ability to sleep without fear, to sleep free from nightmares.  
Closing her eyes Liz snuggled deeper into his arms, feeling them constrict slightly at her movements. As she allowed sleep to pull her under she silently promised Red to always show him just how much she loved him and hoped that she could give him just as much as he gave her.

Within moments Liz was gone, swept away in a sleep full of happy dreams and memories, her nightmares quickly being forgotten.

 **Don't forget to leave a review, hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3 -Steamy Showers

"Ugh" Liz groaned as she and Hellboy entered their rooms, "I feel disgusting!". The pair had just returned from their latest mission, hunting down a monster which was responsible for the deaths of several civilians. The slimy creature, that had chosen to make its lair in the depths of the sewers, had given them and their fellow agents a run for their money, but they had managed to get it in the end. Thankfully no one had been hurt, though they had all returned to the BPRD covered in filth and smelling repugnant.  
Grimacing as she peeled off her grime covered jacket, she tossed it in the washing basket, watching in amusement as her demonic lover was swamped by a swarm of his beloved furry felines, all meowing and purring in the hopes of being fed, not seeming to mind his horrendous smell.  
"I'm going for a shower" she told him unable to hide her smile as he waded through the sea of cats to grab several cans of cat food from the cupboard.  
"Ok, I'll be there in a bit" he replied dishing out the canned meat.

The second Liz entered the large concrete bathroom, she turned on the shower, winding it up to a nice hot temperature before stripping out of her stinking clothes as steam gradually filled the room. Stepping under the hot spray, she groaned in contentment as the water hit her cool skin, immediately feeling her tense muscles begin to relax.  
Not wasting any time, she grabbed the bottle of body wash and set out washing away the crud and dirt of the sewers.  
Leaning down to scrub her legs, she was so engrossed on her task that she didn't realise that HB had joined her until she felt his hands gently grasp her waist from behind. As she slowly straightened up she felt him move closer so that her back was flush against his bare chest. His arms fully encircled her slender frame, hugging her too him.  
"Your so beautiful" he murmured into the curve of her neck, softly kissing her wet skin, his intimate actions sending pleasant tingles through her.  
Turning in his arms, Liz reached up to softly press her lips to his, tracing his prominent facial features with one hand whilst the other curled around him to caress the muscles in his back. Reds left hand tangled into her soaked hair as their lips moved together in a slow loving kiss.

There were times when working for the BPRD left little time for themselves. There was no predicting when their next mission would be or how long they would be away for, making each moment they had even more precious. It had been a while since they had last been together physically, and they both didn't want to wait any longer.

"Can you give me a hand?" Liz asked when the kiss ended, handing him the body wash when he nodded and turning so her back was facing him. Lathering up his hands Red helped to wash her back. He then picked up the shampoo, taking his time to massage her head as he worked it into her hair, being exceptionally careful with his stone hand to avoid hurting her. When they had first got together he had been rather self-conscious of his large limb, but her constant reassurance that she wasn't going to shatter like glass had helped to relive his worries, though he made her promise to tell him immediately if he ever caused her pain.  
Liz closed her eyes in contentment as he ran his fingers through her long hair, rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner.

When he was done it was her turn, using a generous amount of the body wash to clean away the remnants of their mission whilst he quickly cleansed his hair. Gliding her hands over his athletically toned body she took her time to massage the tense muscles that moved beneath his skin. As she worked on his back, his tail teased her by occasionally tickling her sensitive spots making her giggle and squirm. "Red stop!" she laughed, not needing to see his face to know he was smirking. He did as she asked happy to savour the sensation of her touch.

Once finished, she took his face in both her hands, pulling him down to kiss her again, taking a step back to encourage him further under the pouring water to rinse off the soap.  
This kiss was more heated then the last and became more intense as they opened up to one another, tongues brushing against each other as hands intimately caressed their skin seeking out their most sensitive spots to draw out quiet moans of bliss.  
Moving forward Red covered her body with his as he gently pushed her back against the wall, the cool concrete sending chills down her spine causing her to shiver slightly. She could feel his hard length pressed against her stomach and slipped a hand between them to encircle him, relishing the rumbling growls that vibrated through his chest as she began to stroke him from toot to tip varying the strength of her grip as she did so.

Eager to return the sensations she was giving him, Red slid his flesh hand down her side, nudging her legs which she spread willingly. The first touch of his fingers against her delicate folds sent a shock of pleasure rushing through her causing her to gasp and arch her back. The feelings only intensified when he moved a finger inside of her, driving her crazy with his movements. As they continued their ministrations, each one drawing gasps and moans of pleasure, Liz could feel the pressure inside build to the point where she felt she was about to burst, and from the sounds coming from HB he was feeling the same way. "Red" she whimpered against his lips, taking hold of his hand to cease his actions, "You're driving me crazy, I _need_ you".

Scooping his stone hand under her rear, Red hoisted her up, mouth immediately assaulting her breasts, drawing moans from her that were so loud they were embarrassing. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist, securing herself to him, nearly falling apart there and then as his tip brushed against her slick folds.  
"You ready babe?" HB asked, his breathing as heavy and rapid as hers,  
"Yes" she replied, "Make love to me Red"  
No matter how many times they had been together, Red could never get over the look of intense pleasure on Liz's face as he slowly entered her. It was a beautiful sight to behold and he still could not believe that she was his. Their initial movements were slow, giving Liz time to adjust to being filled by him, their pace quickening once she'd given the ok. The sound of the running shower was soon drowned out by the bliss filled noises they made which echoed off the walls of the concrete bathroom.  
Although she was able to maintain reasonable control over her fire, Liz was unable to prevent the few flickers of flame that escaped her grasp. They were quickly doused by the pouring water, giving little hiss's as they were extinguished.  
Every fibre of their bodies felt alive, every kiss, every bite, every movement only added to the increasing pressure building up inside of them.  
Hellboys hard, deep thrusts took her to the edge of oblivion, she was teetering on the edge as she clenched her inner muscles around him. She could feel him pulsating inside of her signalling he was also close.  
"Red!" she screamed as he pushed her over the edge, silencing her scream as he crushed his lips to hers as he joined her, their bodies shuddering as waves of euphoria overcame them. To prolong their pleasure, the pair continued their rhythm, not ceasing until it had finally faded.

Gradually the pairs movements became slower and slower as they came down of their high. Turning off the cooling shower Red turned so that his back was now against the wall, sliding down so that he was resting on the floor of the shower, Liz straddling his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. They sat there for a while not saying anything, trying to catch their breath as he stroked her hair and she traced the patterns on his right shoulder.  
They only moved when they started to get cold, drying themselves off with Reds overly large towels before collapsing into bed. Liz snuggled into Reds side as he pulled the covers over their bare bodies. Immediately one of Reds many cats jumped on the bed curling up on his chest and purring loudly as he scratched it behind the ears. Cuddling the arm, that was wrapped around her, close to her chest she allowed her eyes to drift closed, resting her heard on his shoulder and murmuring "I love you" in his ear. She remained awake just long enough to hear him say "I love you" back, and kiss the side of her head before she was quickly enveloped in a deep blissful sleep.


End file.
